Only A Miracle
by Not Really Yours
Summary: Itachi was sick, and dad had said only a miracle would save him. So little Sasuke Uchiha went to get him one. ItaSasu AU


**A/N: **Hola! Haven't updated in a while, have I? Anyway, I read this on a book. _No_, not with Itachi and Sasuke. That'd be weird.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. I bidded for it, but then Masashi Kishimoto came, and bidded .

**

* * *

****Only A Miracle**

His brother was sick, and he had been for a really long while now.

There was something growing inside of his head, mom had explained him, but it was nothing worth worrying about.

He was no fool, though. He knew it was something serious, because he had even caught _dad_ crying, and dad had always said boys didn't cry.

Dad was a boy.

He heard mom and dad argue one night. His brother needed an expensive surgery they couldn't afford, and the people from the bank didn't want to give dad a loan to help him out.

Only a miracle would save him, dad said, and as mom broke into desperate sobs, little Uchiha Sasuke knew what he had to do.

He rushed as silently as he could towards his room, and once there, he flung his small body to the hardwood floor and crawled under his bed, coming out with his secret jar full of coins.

Sasuke counted the money carefully three times. He couldn't make any mistake.

Everything would be solved if he did this right. Mom would smile again, dad would ruffle his hair, and most importantly, Itachi would come back home and stop looking so dead on that hospital bed.

Sasuke smiled gleefully, put the money back on the jar, and ran out the door to the neighbourhood's pharmacy.

After all, Itachi was sick. And when one was sick, they had to buy the cure at the pharmacy.

At the pharmacy, he found the pharmacist, a voluptuous blonde woman, talking to elegant-looking young man, of blonde hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin.

The brunette boy tried to win the woman's attention by coughing and clearing his throat a few times, but to no avail. She only noticed his presence when he slammed the jar against the counter.

"Yes, brat? How can I help you?" She asked, mildly annoyed that her conversation had been interrupted.

"In this jar, I have two bucks and thirty-five cents," Sasuke informed the woman "And I want to use them to buy a miracle."

"I'm sorry, _what_?"

"A _miracle_," The young Uchiha said it slowly, as if talking to a retard "For my Aniki. If this is about money, I can get more…"

The woman's amber eyes softened, and her voice turned kind and sweet "We don't sell miracles here, sweetie."

"You don't?" Sasuke looked a bit disheartened "…Okay, then… You know where they do?"

"Why don't you tell us what's wrong with your brother?" Asked the man, kneeling to his height and putting a hand over his shoulder, smiling warmly.

"There's a grape fruit inside of his head. And they need to take it out, but s'too expensive and we can't afford it. So I'm looking for the next best thing: a miracle!"

The man nodded "Is that so? Well, son, you're in luck! I happen to have a miracle that just might help your Aniki out!"

Innocent onyx eyes widened like saucers "Really?"

The man grinned "Really. Now, let's go to your house to see if I can make this miracle work."

Now, Sasuke was a smart kid. He knew he wasn't supposed to talk to strangers, let alone bring them over to his house, but this man had said he could help Itachi, and that was enough for him.

He watched from the top of the stairs as the man spoke to his parents and introduced himself as Dr. Namikaze Minato, and from that on, Sasuke wasn't able to hear what they said, but it seemed it was good, if her mother hugging and kissing Minato's hands was any indication.

Three months later, Itachi was staring at his little brother, who was pouting cutely and glancing at space.

"What's the matter, Sasuke-kun?" He asked softly. He just had brain surgery, after all. He was supposed to be weak!

"Mom hugged me and said _I_ was a miracle."

"So?"

"So did dad."

"Okay…"

"And all our neighbours think I'm a hero now, and the girls are even more wooed by me than before."

Itachi raised an eyebrow "How is any of that bad?"

"If I was the miracle this whole time, that means I lost my savings on getting you _another one_, because I didn't let Minato-san not keep the money! How stupid can I be?!"

* * *

**A/N:** I'm noticing I make horrible endings. Review and make me happy.

--**Not Really Yours**


End file.
